


Back Alley Deals

by GoodJanet



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin pleads his case. Pete is receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Deals

“Dude, is this really so important that we have to this out here right now? It's forty degrees tops.”

“Yes,” Kevin says. “Yes we are. Come on, let’s do it!”

It sounds like he's trying to psych himself up for something, but Pete's not sure what for. He's about to ask, but then Kevin drops to his knees with his drink in his hand.

"Whoa, what the hell, man?"

Kevin makes a grab at Pete’s jeans, but Pete walks backwards in wide-eyed disbelief until his back hits the brick wall in the alley behind the bar. Kevin looks like he's going to say something or laugh the whole thing off, but the moment passes and he awkwardly shuffles forward. Kevin chugs the remaining vodka in his glass and throws his it over his shoulder where it shatters into a million pieces.

“Look, I want to make fun of you right now, but you’re kind of freaking me out right now. Did Ruxin put you up to this?”

“Ruxin’s been playing will they/won’t they with us for years. Years! And I just—I can't take it anymore!”

Kevin's hands come up and grab his belt loops. Kevin presses his face into Pete’s groin. He doesn’t do anything but hold Pete in place, and Pete doesn’t try to escape from his clutches. He’s too stunned to do anything but laugh nervously.

“I should call Jenny and tell her you're trying to molest me. How much did you have to drink, bro?”

He moves to pull out his cellphone, but Kevin catches his hand.

“Jenny already knows.”

“What are you talking about? You’ve been _planning_ this?”

“No, it’s not like that. She just—just let me do this. I have to get it out of my system. I have to know if we’re supposed to do this.”

Pete looks up and down the alley, but it's cold enough that no one else is there. Without a soul in sight, Pete looks down at Kevin again, but he can't think of a thing to say. How long is Kevin going to kneel on the concrete like that, staring up at him with his wide, hazel eyes?

“It’ll be good,” he promises. “Just close your eyes, and I’ll do the rest.”

Pete’s not drunk, but he slowly lets his lids fall shut anyway. Kevin had hoped that if he couldn't see Pete's eyes that this would be easier, but now he can’t help but stare at Pete's thick lashes for a moment before hastily undoing his friend's belt and jeans. Pete shivers when the chill air touches his exposed skin, but Kevin is quick to keep him from noticing. He keeps one hand flat against Pete’s stomach while the other wraps around his half chub.

“Oh shit, you’re really doing this,” Pete says in disbelief, eyes opening in surprise to look down at Kevin. “I thought this was going to be a trade rape.”

“You think I was just going to sweet talk you in following me into an alley just so I could blow you?”

“Fair enough,” Pete admits. “You came at me with some serious shit about feelings and Jenny. Hell man, you could’ve bent over and asked for Manning, and I would’ve done it.”

“You’d let me literally trade rape you?”

“A blow jibber is a blow jibber,” Pete says.

Pete laughs then because this so absurd, and he lets his head tip back against the brick behind him. He stops questioning his and Kevin’s sanity when Kevin’s lips wrap around his tip. He gives a few experimental sucks and licks before pulling away, making a face.

“Tastes weird,” he murmurs, licking a few more times. “Different.”

"Try it again," Pete says.

He puts a little more of Pete into his mouth, and Pete gasps. Kevin’s cheek is distended, and Pete can’t help but run his palm over the bulge there and into soft, gelled hair. The next time Kevin pulls away, a thin trail of saliva joins his mouth to the tip of his cock. Pete works up the ability to speak.

“So w-who do you want? To trade?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

And Kevin’s cheeks have actually gone _pink_ in a way that has nothing to do with the cold.

“This is for Jenny’s benefit too. She—she thought you’d appreciate it more coming from me than her.”

“Kev...”

Kevin stands with a wince.

“That concrete is murder,” he whines and moves in close to Pete.

“If Ruxin were here, he’d say you should be used to it by now.”

“I’m serious, Pete.”

He takes Pete in hand and leans into his friend. Kevin's body is warm, and his hands are soft, and Pete’s pretty sure that he’d agree with anything Kevin said right about now if meant he’d get to come soon.

“We’ve both talked about it before,” Kevin murmurs into Pete’s neck. “We want to see what it’d be like if you were...on our team.”

“Fuck,” Pete moans, arching into Kevin’s fist. “Fuck, why _now_?”

Kevin can’t think of the right words to express how he and Jenny have been feeling. How do you tell one of your lifelong friends that you've been thinking about fucking them? All he knows is that Pete's moans have gotten him hard, and he loves how Pete feels and tastes and looks when he’s about to come. And damn it, even his vinegar strokes are somehow endearing.

Everything is heady for the few moments after, but then Kevin comes back to reality. And he sees himself standing in an alley behind a bar with come on his hands while one of his best friends zips up his jeans.

“Why now, man?” Pete asks again, voice softer than normal, as though he was worried Kevin was going to fly apart if he spoke too loudly.

“I want to see for myself if there’s something _there_. We owe it to each other, don’t we?”

Pete nods like he’s thinking it over. He turns to Kevin and gently wipes his thumb across Kevin’s bottom lip.

“Maybe we do.”


End file.
